


Helping Dark Gets You A Reward

by tinam_ut



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, dark - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, public, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinam_ut/pseuds/tinam_ut
Summary: When Professor Dark asked you to help you immediately agreed, happy to help. You didn't think this would get you a very personal reward from him.





	Helping Dark Gets You A Reward

You had always been in good terms with Professor Dark, so when he asked you to stay after class to help him sort papers, you immediately accepted. Things went by rather normally. Once you were done, you politely said goodbye and closed the door behind you. Time to go home now. As you were searching into your locker, a sound made you turn your head. You were probably alone, it was way too late for anyone else to be here. This was surely just the wind or the old building creaking. You dove your head back into your locker before closing back the door.

Suddenly, two hands appeared on either side of your head, someone leaning on their hands on the other lockers. A hot breath tickled the side of your neck, a few strands of hair fluttering to your face. A gasp of surprise escaped your mouth as you managed to turn around and face the taller man that was against you. You pressed yourself against the wall, red flushing your cheeks. Dark was standing right there, a few inches from your face. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips as he got even closer, bringing his hands closer to your face, now holding himself with his elbows. Your eyes darted left and right, your body frozen in place. What did he want? This being said, his dark eyes said all of the words he hadn’t yet spoken. When he did speak, his words vibrated to your ears, a smooth and charming voice echoing in the hall.

**“I wanted to thank you sweetheart for staying late. You have been so good to me, and I think you deserve a little reward…”**

You didn’t even have the time to say anything that Dark’s head lowered to kiss the crook of your neck, right below the ear.

You gasped at the contact, your whole body tensing and then melting at the soft touches. You didn’t know how to react. He was your teacher. Was this normal ? Were you supposed to say no? To push him away? This train of thoughts quickly escaped your brain as you felt subtle nibbles on your jawline, and as Dark’s left hand lowered to caress your cheek. A small whimper escaped your mouth, but you struggled to keep the others in, biting your lips. Against the soft skin of your neck, you could feel Dark’s lips open a bit as he smirked, a low purr resonating through him in content. Taking this as a sign to go ahead, his attentions gained in violence, and he began biting a little harder, leaving hickies every spot his mouth went, occasionally growling silently. After a good minute, he lifted his head again, placing it exactly above yours, noses almost touching. His stare had an extreme satisfaction in it, showing he was proud of his work. Your breath hitched and you whimpered again, having trouble looking at him in the eye.

**“Haha, I am glad you appreciate your reward, sweetheart, but it’s not over yet.”**

He forcefully pressed his lips against yours, holding your head in place by wrapping his long fingers against your throat. He could feel your swallowing and narrow breaths under his finger, which made him chuckle. His tongue slipped through his lips and into your mouth, a high-pitched moan echoing in the kiss. He growled again as he pressed his body against yours, which was immobilized between him and the lockers. His right hand began to wander to your side, stroking up and down, before slipping underneath your shirt.

Another whimper vibrated in the kiss as cold fingers fiddled with your side, probably leaving marks with his nails. He was now touching your stomach, slowly but surely, climbing up. You unintentionally jerked towards his hand, at least, as much as you could. Another low moan vibrated in his throat, and his right hand finally reached your bra, his fingers slipping under to take a soft gracing grasp of your tit. Your back arched and your head hit against the wall behind it, cutting the kiss short. Dark growled as he squeezed his right hand even more, and moving his head so he looked at you directly in the eyes, forehead against forehead.

**“Don’t you dare fucking move.”**

You let out a desperate whimper, doing your best to calm down and stop moving against the fingers that were slowly circling around your nipple. Your eyes did their best to try to look elsewhere, but it didn’t work.

**“Understand?”**

You slowly nodded to the best of your capability and Dark took a step back, crossing his arms. He looked even more intimidating, but even if his eyes had a dark angry shade in them, you could still see the lust swirling in those black pupils. He commanded, the shadow of a smirk lighting on his face:

**“Take your clothes off. All of them. Now.”**

You were shaking like a leaf, but you complied. You timidly took off your shirt and bra, doing your best not to look at the man directly. A hum of satisfaction came to your ears, which made you dare a look in his direction. He was staring hungrily at you, head tilted to the side, mouth half-open, biting as his lower lip from time to time. A deep red blush colored your face as you took your pants off. You were now standing in your panties, looking down at your feet. You hesitated a dozen of seconds before Dark took a step forward, holding your chin to make you look at him. You whimpered again.

**“What is it slut? Do you want me to take it off? Is that it?”**

He didn’t wait for you to answer and bent down to suck on your nipple, biting it, tearing a loud moan from you, as his hand was massaging the other. His tongue flicked around the hardened nub before his voice boomed again.

**“Answer.”**

Your whole body shivered as your head bent backwards, hands laying flat but tense, against the wall. You struggled against him for a few seconds, more moans escaping your mouth. Your legs closed against each other and you began getting fidgety down below. Dark noticed it and his other hand pressed harshly against the soft flesh of your thigh, preventing it from moving again. He bit again on you nipple, before asking one more time.

**“Ans. wer. I asked twice, don’t make it a third.”**

Your breathing rhythm was all over the place now you were stuck immobile under the man’s hands. You took a few quick breaths before saying as shaking

_“Y-Yes….”_

**“Yes, who?”**

You attempted hiding another moan by biting your lip before crying out as he sucked even harder.

_“Nnnngh…. YES SIR…!”_

A loud chuckle echoed in the hall and Dark sank to his knees, kissing softly a trail of kisses on your stomach as he went down. His face was exactly at the level of your groin. He felt it radiating with heat, and he breathed deeply to gain some self-control and not tear away the panties as he so wanted to do. His hands travelled down with him, grabbing tightly at your butt. Dark looked up, eyes swirling with desire. He called to you.

**“Look at me whore. I want you to look at me, and nothing else. I want you to see what i’m doing to you. Understood?”**

You gathered all the courage you could and nodded, looking down as he began nuzzling his nose against your clit, sending shivers all over your body. The first reflex you had was to jerk your head backwards, but you fought it back, and instead did the opposite, bending your neck forward. Feeling his hot breath was driving you crazy. You wanted to thrust your pussy into his face so badly but weren’t in the position to do so. So you waited, more and more, as he teased you through the cloth of your panties. You moaned desperately, wanting to be touched more than anything. As a response to your noises, Dark started humming loudly against you, sending vibrations to your very core, tearing a muffled whimper from you again.

**“My goodness, you are soaked babygirl. Look at this. Wait. Is it my fault?”**

He grinned widely as he looked up to see the flustered redness of your cheeks. Without saying anything else, he slowly pulled the panties down, his forehead resting on your lower stomach. You held your breath when the undergarments fell to your knees, and when you felt Dark’s breath directly upon you. You shifted around a bit, moaning loudly when you felt the warmth and wetness of Dark’s tongue, slowly teasing your clit.

You gasped and couldn’t help dropping your hands for them to rest on top of Dark’s head. You felt his lips get thinner into a slight grin. His tongue was going back and forth between above your clit and down below where you were getting wetter and wetter by the second, teasing your entrance every time he went there.  Your whole being was tensing and relaxing, your legs slowly but surely turning into jelly. If this went on, you soon won’t be able to stay on your feet.

Dark had noticed it but wasn’t paying attention to it right now. He was too busy savouring your sweetness and moans of pleasure you hadn’t stopped pronouncing. After sucking a few more times on your clit, he moved back and displayed an ecstatic grinning face, almost covered entirely from his nose to his chin in your pussy juices. He lifted his hand to replace his tongue to flick on the girl’s sensitive nub, and purred, before standing on his feet again :

**“You’re doing such a good work, sweetheart. Sir is proud of you.”**

When his face was in front of yours, he kissed you passionately, nibbling again on your jawline, gently licking the hickeys he had left earlier. He came even closer, and whispered in your ear, literally right over it.

**“Lay on the ground, dear. And spread your legs wide for me.”**

A lot less hesitant than previously, you complied immediately, even if you were really unsteady on your feet. You dropped down to your knees and then laid down on the cold tiles as you were told, the coldness of the floor making you shake a little bit. Your hands went to cover your pussy, rubbing it ever so slightly. You jumped when Dark dropped to the ground in front of you, forcefully seizing your wrists and pinning them above your head. You felt so vulnerable as the larger man pressed you against the ground, feeling how strong he was compared to you. The position of submission you were in, entirely helpless, at the mercy of whatever he wanted to do with his other hand was too much to take in, and you mewled a desperate whimper. You jiggled a little, you felt the violent warmth in your lower stomach get more intense.

Smiling, he kissed your lips softly, humming, and then he murmured.

**“Do not touch yourself. This is still your reward. And I am the one who is giving you the reward. If I had wanted you to get off this easily as a recompense, I would just have ordered you to masturbate home without me, right? That’s not what I did, is it? And do you know why?”**

His mouth went down a bit and he bit hard on your shoulder blades, making you squirm and moan even louder.

**“Because i want to see the look in your eye as you come hard because of me.”**

Without waiting for a reaction, he slipped down entirely, opening your thighs a little bit more so he had full access to your precious pussy. As if he were some kind of predator finally getting a hand on its prey, he began eating you out, as if his life depended on it. A long and very long moan boomed through the deserted hall as you quickly brought one of your hand on the man’s head, the other one clutching your boob. Dark was humming and growling like crazy, exploring the inside of your entrance, taking notes of the spots that made you go wild. This feast of pleasure lasted at least an entire minute before he stopped to talk, short of breath, voice distorted with lust.

**“And now slut, you’re going to come for me, but not before i say the word.”**

And he went back to work, licking and probing and sucking at your entrance, driving you slowly into ecstasy. You were really close now. And it would be a real ordeal to refrain from coming, but you would do it, you had too. Your breath became more erratic and your legs began shaking. Dark’s tongue still moving vigorously, he suddenly lifted his hand to push two fingers on your clit and began rubbing frenetically. Your back arched and you screamed in pleasure. How long would you have to wait?

Noticing the extreme reactions he was getting from this, Dark began snickering and chuckling like a mad man, still licking the poor girl as your mind drifted into oblivion. You couldn’t see straight, your eyes were already half way rolled back in your head, the only feeling you were able to identify was the intense waves of pleasure that washed over you, driving you insane. You wanted to come, so so badly. Among the unintelligible gibberish you were reeling off, a few “please”, “please Sir”, “i need to come”, “please”, were heard. A few moments later and Dark ordered, still licking your pussy and rubbing your swollen clit :

**“Now slut! Come! COME! Come for me now! Come all over my face! Come!”**

A scream, louder than all of the others, echoed in the corridor and probably in the entire building. Your legs convulsed in ecstasy as you rode through your orgasm, which lasted a surprisingly long amount of time. Dark’s eyes were staring at your face the whole time, taking great delight in the contortion of your sweet face in pleasure. The way only the whites of your eyes were visible, the slight trickle of saliva on the side of your mouth and your quick breathing. This was all way too good. When you fell limp on the ground, chest moving up and down quickly with your panicked breaths, Dark stayed a little longer in between your legs, occasionally giving a teasing lick at your lips, amused at how your whole body, still terribly sensitive, reacted to the attentions. He gave a small, soft, loving caress at your entrance, coating his fingers with your come. He then stepped back a bit, hungrily licked his lips and the fingers that had been stroking your clit and got closer to your face.

He tenderly kissed your cheek, caressing the top of your head and your hair with his hand. When you finally opened your eyes again, still fogged up and visibly exhausted, he gently smiled at you, and brought his soaked fingers to your face.

**“There sweetheart, see how wonderful you taste.”**

With no hesitation, you opened your mouth and lazily licked his fingers clean. As your eyes fluttered close, Dark kissed your lips again before standing up and straightening his suit. He sighed, contented, before kneeling down again. He slipped one arm under your knees and one under your shoulders, and lifted you up as if you didn’t weigh anything. Dark softly whispered.

**“There there darling, i’m taking you home.”**


End file.
